


Payback

by Wthcew



Series: My JayTim Stories [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tim Drake, Cock Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Jason Todd, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: A friend of mine promised me lots of her homemade ice cream if I will write JayTim smut with sentences she chose, and I love her ice cream so give me couple of days and I'll post the smut.(The sentences are:1. Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now.2. You'll be in front of the mirror and you're not allowed to close your eyes. Understand?3. Wow, I think you’re blushing even redder than the vibrator inside you.4. Sorry, it's a little hard to hear you with that gag in your mouth, you said you want me to turn the vibrator up more for you?5. Aww, baby, look at you. Crying and still riding me just like I told you to do. I bet you're tired, all worn out from cumming over and over. But you'll keep going for as long as I say, wont you?)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: My JayTim Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wow_hay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_hay/gifts).



Jason smiled at the muffled gasps from behind the closed door.

He ambushed Tim all the after noon and the second the front door was locked he jumped at him.

So it may not be fair but that's on Tim, just last week he sucked Jason and made him hot and bothered but didn't let him come until patrol was over. So really this is just a payback.

After he got Tim so hard and desperate for relief he stopped, and now Tim is in their's bedroom, tie to a chair in front of the mirror (" **You'll be in front of the mirror and you're not allowed to close your eyes. Understand?** " Jason growled in Tim's ear as he went to bring the ropes from the bed), hopefully with his eyes still open, looking at himself in the mirror, his hair probably sticking to his forehead with sweat, his mouth stretch around the gag and he probably cursing the red vibrator (that Jason put right against his prostate) and the ring on his cock that keeping him right on the edge.

Jason would have really love to sit there and see Tim getting all frustrated but he knew if he would have Tim's punishment would also be short and he can't let it be like that.

So after he put the ring on him he grabbed the novel Tim bought him and the remote of the vibrator, playing with the settings according to the scenes as he reads the last 79 pages.

He took his time, reading some scenes twice, taking time in trying to picture in his mind how it would be to be in the situation that the characters were stuck in. And of course, slowly making himself tea.

It all took him a bit more than an hour, probably enough time to make Tim lose his mind.

When he opened the door to their bedroom he was greeted with the smell of sweat and the buzzing noise of the vibrator.

Tim's hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes half closed, his pretty red mouth stretch around the gag, his cock hard and so red, and he was blushing. _Hard_.

The blush wenta all the way down to his neck, almost in his chest.

Tim was lost in the feeling. It was likel every nerve in him was set on fire, but he couldn't put out the fire, it just got bigger and bigger. Burning everything inside him and it felt so fucking _good_.

He remembered that Jason told him to keep his eyes open, to look at himself and he really really tried, still is. He's fighting against his own body to keep his eyes open.

Jason closed the door and walked to the bed, making his steps loud so Tim would know he's there.

Tim's eyes opened wide and he looked at Jason through the mirror.

"Mmff" Tim's eyes were watery and his whole body trembled, and Jason knows he succeeded in making Tim lose his mind. Now he have to test just how much more Tim can take.

" **Wow,** " He said and locked his eyes with Tim's through the mirror. " **I think you’re blushing even redder than the vibrator inside you.** "

Jason lowered the setting to the lowest and Tim stopped shivering so much but it was in him so much and everything is so _so_ sensitive and the vibrator is right against his prostate and the lowest setting was still too much.

"Mmffm" Tim tried to say and Jason smirk was devilish as he gripped the remote and pushed himself up from the bed, getting close to Tim and leaning his head against Tim's shoulder, his lips were touching Tim's ear and he whisper huskily " **Sorry, it's a little hard to hear you with that gag in your mouth, you said you want me to turn the vibrator up more for you?** " The look on Tim's face was priceless and Jason's devilish grin grew as he set the vibrator on it's highest setting.

Tim screamed with it as the curl vibrator was buzzing merciless against his prostate. He tried to move away but he not only that he was tie to the chair one of Jason's hands was on him stopping him from moving away .

Jason's other hand was in the shape of a fist except for two fingers that climbed on his back as if they were walking on him -and sends shivers down his spine- until his hand reached the straps of the gag and he released it, Tim didn't waste any second and spilled the gag out of his mouth.

"Now baby," Jason said and the hand in Tim's neck slide down his back "I need you to do me a favour" and his other hand held Tim down hard enough to leave a red hand print on his skin. "I need you to sing for me" and the hand on the back found it's way to the base of the vibrator, pushing it hard and merciless against Tim's prostate.

He screamed and tried to get away with no success as Jason smiled and closed his eyes, like the voices Tim makes are music (Which for Jay they are).

Jason left the vibrator and moved both of his hands to Tim's nipples, griding and pulling as Tim moaned his name with "Yes" and "Oh God".

Tim's inside are already mush because of the vibrator and he is fighting to not throw his head back and let out a soundless scream, because Jason told him to keep his eyes on the mirror and he really _really_ wants to come today.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you babe?" "Hmm?" Jason smiled and kissed Tim's neck, his hot breath tickling his skin and Jason specks into the hot, red skin. "I'm going to blow your mind while I suck you and you're going to be good boy for me and keep yours eyes open and look at yourself," he took a deep breath "And then I might think about letting you come"

He didn't wait for an answer before walking to kneel Infront Tim and blowing hot air on his bulge, the response was Tim's eyes opening wide, Jason could hear his sharp breath and he was trying to trust into Jason's mouth, just for Jason to catch his hips and hold his boy still.

"Oh, do you want me to suck you?" His lips ghost over the red, sensitive head before his mouth closed around him and suck.

Tim was saying mix of "Yesplease", "OhGod" and "JasonYessss" and that just made Jason smile as his tongue was licking the underside of Tim's cock.

And then it all stopped.

Jason's mouth was off of him, the vibrator stopped and was pulled out, and Tim moaned/screamed in frustration.

"Please please please Jay make me come. Please Jay I need you. Pleasesss, fuck me so I wouldn't feel my legs and wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow. Just please please please..."

So.  
Fucking.  
_Hot_.

So Jason pushed three fingers inside Tim.

"JAY!"

Jason looked up at him and smiled devilishly at him. "What baby? You don't want me to fuck you with my fingers? Make you come from them?" And at the last word he grind his fingers against Tim's prostate, making the younger moan.

"Jason please! I need you please make me come, ple-" Tim's words become to a wordless, meaningless scream as Jason's fingers massaged his prostate.

" **Well, since you want to cum so badly,** " Jason kissed his thigh " **why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now ha?** " And with that he slided off the ring and moved his mouth again to his boyfriend's cock.

It was amazing at first, Tim screamed as he came for the first two times, only from Jason's mouth, fingers and voice. Then it became a little bit of painful, but the hot way of painful.

And now, now everything was too much but it was also not enough, Tim wanted it all to stop and to never stop at the same time.

He lost count of how many times he came at the time that Jason finally took him to the bed.

"Come on baby," Jason's voice was lower than usual and Tim opened his eyes - _He can't remember closing them_ \- to look at Jason's eyes, full with desire and lust. "I want you to ride me" His breath was hot against his lips before wet lips kissed his in a messy and dirty kiss that did all kind of things to him.

Suddenly, Jason was laying on the bed, slowly entering Tim's body, makin him screw his eyes close while his erection caressed his over sensitive walls.

Jason loved the sound Tim made when he was all the way in him, it was like a moan and breathe hitch made a baby and that noise was it.

Jason moaned low in to Tim's skin, his boyfriend feels so amazing around him that he can't even stop himself.

He started kissing Tim's jaw, moving his lips slowly down to his neck, just kissing, not biting or sucking, just so Tim would be able to catch his breath, and then he will make him come at least more three times.

When Tim seemed to catch his breath Jason layed down on his back, his hands on the younger hips, starting to move him slowly. It took Tim at least thirtieth seconds before he started moving with Jason's hands.

"Come on Timbo, I know you have more in you" Jason's voice was low and didn't exceed a whisper, but sounds loud on top of the whimpers, moans, gasps and the _please_ s that Tim produced.

And with a cry, and Jason's cock thrusting hard against Tim's prostate he came once again, tears started to pool in his eyes, and his body gave up, that Jason had to sit up and hold him as he buried his face in hus boyfriend's neck.

It took him some time to realize that Jason is talking "-Baby can you give me one more? Please? I know you can" Was followed by lots of kisses on his skim, Jason's warm breath tinkling him and he made his mind.

"... I- I can .... One more" Was whispered in Jason's neck, so quite that he could have not hearing it.

"Okay babe, you're so good to me, go on, one more time" Jason said before capturing Tim's mouth in a deep kiss and then he layed down, locking eyes with Tim.

Tim hands fisted on the wide shoulders, balancing himself and started rising up and down on trembling thighs. Pushing himself up and grinding down on the hard cock, moaning as it brushes along his sensitive walls.

He pants, tears of pleasure and over sensitivity started to roll down his face.

" **Aww, baby, look at you. Crying and still riding me just like I told you to do. I bet you're tired, all worn out from cumming over and over. But you'll keep going for as long as I say, wont you?** " Jason voice made him open his eyes - _When the hell did he closed them?_ \- and nod in agreement, "Yes Jay, please I-" His voice stopped working when Jason thrust into him, hands on his hips and they both gave up into their orgasm, Tim falling right on Jason, who hugged him close and slowly pulled out.

* * *

Jason watched Tim sleeping like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, his chest rising slowly with each breath he took, his hair still damp from the shower Jason gave him and a soft smile place on his face.

He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and closed his eyes, reminding himself that just one more week. Just one more week before he will kneel in front Tim and the ring he hides on the top shelf (where Tim can't get) will be in his hand and hopefully Tim would say _yes_.


End file.
